The Life After
by diamond-from-black-dust
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Buu Goku and Vegeta have gotten together and had children. Follow the story of Goku and Vegeta's twins, Akemii and Tamengi as a new threat approaches planet Earth. Rated T for later chapters, rating may go up.
1. One Day in our Shoes

The Life After.

It had been a little over 9 years since the defeat of Buu at the hands of Goku and Vegeta.

Fate it seems had guided the two saiyans warriors to one another in more than one way.

So the two full blooded saiyans were divorced from their respective spouses and then married each other by the end of the first month after Buu's defeat. Life treated the two well and fate had a funny way of dropping hints that helped shape the future of their lives.

Vegeta got pregnant. And a little more than a few months later two beautiful, full blooded-saiyan baby girls were born. Akemii and Tamengi were their names.

Akemii, a brave hearted fighter. The oldest of the twins bared Vegeta's sharp yet delicate saiyan features, she not only gained his look but mannerisms while still having Goku's sense of humour. While her younger sister Tamengi was born a creative soul with thick, beautiful stick-straight black hair that hung below her shoulders, she bore Goku's soft features with his happy-go-lucky personality and a smile always graced her features as where her twin usually had a scowl or smirk on her face.

Neither Goku or Vegeta knew if they were ready to be parents but it was time to put there love to the test. Test after test it seemed for the two of them.

Goku assumed the dominant role in the relationship (much to Vegeta's chagrin) while Vegeta took on the role of 'mommy'. Over time he became for accustomed to it, he even learned to love being the 'mommy'.

Goku and Vegeta mated as most saiyans did around this point in their prime. And only a few short, fast flying months later the girls were born.

Akemii and Tamengi were Goku and Vegeta's whole world.

The Z gang was shocked and upset because the two saiyans got together but they came to accept it do to the fact that neither saiyan seemed to change, they just seemed happier.

ChiChi and Bulma were both happy and thrilled to be aunts. While Gohan, Trunks and Goten were excited to have two new (half) siblings.

Saiyan, male pregnancies were much longer than normal Earth pregnancies. They lasted almost 11 months and for Vegeta it was pure hell. But it was worth it for them to bring two beautiful saiyans into the world.

The happy yet shocked parents hit the ground running with raising the girls.

Both children learned to fight and both were very powerful.

Akemii always seemed be protective of her younger twin ever since the two were born. Whenever Tamengi would cry, Akemii would cry too. Because it was later discovered that they could feel each other's every emotions.

A bond that most twins shared.

While both girls differed in personality it was nearly impossible to get them away from each other, the twins were practically joined at the hip.

The girls had been born with Goku's sense for adventure and the girls absolutely loved to explore the woods around their Capsule house, that Bulma had given them.

Goku put down the bowl of rice he was currently eating of when the girls came in, slamming the door as per usual.

The girls were due to meet the rest of the Z gang soon, both Goku and Vegeta had agreed to show her to the gang when the girls turned 5.

Both girls seemed excited to meet the Z gang, there would be many children to play with. Tenshen, the son of Nail and Piccolo, Benyah, the daughter of Tien and Chiaotzu and even Pan, Goku's own granddaughter. Along with Maron, the daughter of Krillin and 18 plus Yamcha and (nice) Launch's kids.

In fact only Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, and Trunks had met the twins. They absolutely fell in love with the girls.

"Hi girls" Goku said smiling happily, greeting the girls.

"Hi daddy" the girls replied in unison as they stepped into the kitchen as if in sync. Every move they made effected the other.

"Where did you guys go? Exploring I take it?"

"Yep" Akemii said placing her arms behind her head.

"I don't like humans daddy" Tamengi stated, crossing her small arms over her chest.

"Why honey?" Goku asked, putting down his bowl and walking over to where the twins stood.

"Cuz they make fun of us for having tails" Tamengi said, glowering at the ground.

Akemii sighed and moved aside as Goku knelt down in front of Tamengi. He gently wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes, and pulled her close.

"Baby girl they just don't understand why you have it. You know that you and me and Akemii are special, we have tails because we aren't humans" Goku said hugging Tamengi gently.

"I know" Tamengi said, "But I wish they were nicer to us"

"Well you just gotta be positive. Does that sound okay?" Goku asked.

Tamengi nodded and followed Goku and Akemii into the kitchen were now Vegeta sat.

"What's this I hear about you being upset?" Vegeta asked the twins.

"Its not me" Akemii said, "Its Tamengi, she thinks humans are mean cuz they don't like our tails. I just don't really care" Akemii stated plainly, grabbing plates for dinner off the shelf.

"Yeah, they are just mean.." Tamengi said.

"Well don't worry about" Vegeta stated, "Because you two are perfect to us" he said, kissing the tops of the girls heads.

Vegeta stood up and gestured the girls to sit down at the table as he put dinner on there plates before he sat and ate dinner himself.

"Are you ready for the party?" Vegeta asked, before taking a sip of water.

"What party?" the two said in unison, each raising a curious eyebrow.

"You're meeting the Z team today" Goku said taking a bite of beef.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready" Akemii said smirking, "What about you Tami?" she asked her twin.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited" Tamengi said smiling.

"Well that's good, lets go get you guys dressed" Goku said to the girls.

* * *

End of chapter one. I hope you liked. Read and review. No bashing and no flames, cuz I will roast peppers under any flames.

diamond-from-black-dust


	2. Meeting The Z Team

Both girls stood in front of the closet of their shared room. The twins watched as Goku pulled out clothes for the both of them.

A black t-shirt with a white vest for Akemmi, the shirt went with blue pants and her red shoes. Tamengi, a navy blue and white striped shirt with a light blue vest, black pants and light blue shoes.

Both girls changed while handing each other the clothes. Akemii glared at her untied shoelaces, while Tamengi had a much better time with the accursed laces.

"Here let me" Goku said, going slowly through the motions so Akemii could watch. Akemii silently thanked Goku. Just like her mother she was a very prideful person. Goku chuckled, _just like Vegeta_, he thought with a smile.

Goku exited the girls room with each of his hands held by the twins. Goku and the twins went outside to the back of the Capsule house where the Gravity Chamber sat.

Goku knocked on the door. Vegeta answered, "What is it Kakarot?"

"The girls are all dressed" Goku said smiling at the two young saiyans.

"Very nice" Vegeta said, as he wiped sweat off his well toned chest.

"Well wait in the front room for me and I'll get both of you're hair done. Just let me clean up" Vegeta said before departed to he and Goku's shared bedroom.

Both girls did as told as they waited for their mother to emerge.

In less than 20 minutes Vegeta showed himself again. He wore a tight, black t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. As usual Goku was in a blue shirt and blue jeans with black shoes.

Vegeta brought the girls into he and Goku's bedroom and sat them in small bean bag chairs in front of a large mirror.

"I want a high pony, mama" Tamengi requested, smiling as Vegeta complied, scooping her hair into his hands while brushing it.

"And you Akemii?" Vegeta asked as he clipped a few blue barrets into Tamengi's hair.

"I want high pigtails, in the back. Like you did for dinner at Aunty Bulma's house last week"

Vegeta nodded and set to work on Akemii's hair as Goku and Tamengi watched and waited. When that task was done the saiyan left the house and took to the skies heading in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

* * *

The two walked up the Capsule Corporation with the girl in the middle of them. The two hated being apart, even if it was a few feet. Both girls shared a closet, bathroom and bed so they could stay close. They even had a long table for when ChiChi would teach them school work, so they wouldn't get bullied at a regular school.

As the saiyans entered the whole house seemed to hold its breath. Bunny and Bulma ran to greet them while the others watched.

"Hello dear" Bunny said to the four of them, "Its good to see you" she said pinching Akemii and Vegeta's cheek. Both saiyans rubbed their cheeks as the woman skipped away.

Bulma greeted them while Tamengi laughed as he swung Goku's hand back and forth.

Goku could spot Nail and Piccolo standing in a corner by the couch, their son Tenshen played with Benyah off to the side. They could see Tien sitting with Chiaotzu on his lap, keeping an eye of his daughter while they conversed with the others. Krillin and 18 were talking away from the group about something, while Marron played with the rest of the kids. Yamcha and (nice) Launch sat on the couch, hand in hand talking with the group. And Pan was sitting on Gohan's lap while she played with the tie he was wearing. She smiled and squealed with excitement at seeing the twins.

Pan jumped of Gohan's lap and ran to greet the twins at their parents sides.

"Hi Akemii! Hi Tamengi!" Pan said hugging the aunts that were not much older than her.

Both girls smiled and hugged her back. The whole room went quiet for a minute as everyone looked to see the twins.

"Hai guys!" Goku said smiling as he came up behind the twins, "These are our daughters. This is Akemii and this is Tamengi" Goku said pointing to each.

"Well geez" Krilling said with a smile, "Chip of the old block, huh"

Both Akemii and Tamengi smiled politely. Nail gently stepped away from Piccolo and whispered something into Tenshen's ear. The young Namek nodded and stood up approaching the girls.

"Hi" he said politely, "My name is Tenshen, my mother is Nail and my father is Piccolo"

"Hi" Tamengi said shyly.

"Hey" Akemii said friendly.

Benyah, then Marron stood next followed by the rest of the Z gang, saying hello to the two saiyan twins.

Within minutes the twins felt at home while they talked and placed with the other Z children that would soon be the next warriors.

"Hey Goten" said entering the house with ChiChi behind him.

"Goten!" both girls shouted excitedly, waving from their spots on the floor as Goten's mate slid behind him, whispering a faint hello. ChiChi moved and sat on a couch near Bulma while Trunks pulled Goten aside, whispering words of love to his mate.

The kids went back to playing before Bulma and Bunny revealed the buffet table. Everyone went to town eating while Tenshen, Nail and Piccolo sat iddly by chit-chatting since Nameks didn't really need food.

"Don't you eat?" Akemii asked Tenshen while taking a bite of a sandwich, as she then passed the plate to Tamengi.

"Not really, I can but I don't like too. Nameks like my parents and I only need water" he said taking a drink of water from the bottle at his side.

"Oh" was the twins response as they finished eating.

Only a few minutes later did Bulma close the blinds as the sky was painted with the dark of night.

"Tenshen, Sore wa ie ni kaeru jikanda" Nail said, Tenshen nodded and stood as he said goodbye, giving Benyah a hug before he joined his parents as they left for the Lookout.

Only minutes later did Akemii and Tamengi start to feel sleepy. As the others left and said goodbye the girls snoozed on the floor, facing each other.

Both were asleep when Goku and Vegeta scooped them up and flew home. Once home the girls were changed into their pajamas and tucked into bed before Goku and Vegeta also retired for the night.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of my sanity I will not try to create a language for Nameks. The phrase above was 'its time to go home' in Japanese so for this fic weird text like that is Namekian but its really Japanese. I'll try to tell you what it means but I might forget.

diamond-from-black-dust


	3. Calm Before The Storm

The Life After.

Chapter 3- Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Yum Yum peppers! Talina, Kitty, Aziza, Heaven and I got together and had a little barque to celebrate Heaven's birthday. Kabobs, shrimp with cocktail sauce, burgers, Yum Yum! Well I got some nice reviews and a couple flames but regardless I will continue writing because words can't bring me down. So here we go!

* * *

Morning finally arrived bringing the light of the sun with it to the house full of saiyans. The house was alive and it bustled with activity.

Akemii and Tamengi had dressed in blue and red t-shirts and blue shorts with black shoes.

Both girls looked up as Vegeta entered the kitchen. "Morning mommy" the girls said in unison.

Vegeta smiled and kissed both girls on the top of the head as he opened the fridge and frowned.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Coming Vegeta" Goku said coming out of their shared bedroom, with a towel around his shoulders, Goku as always was dressed in his favorite blue and orange gi.

"Morning girls!" Goku said cheerily as he ruffled the girls hair before kissing the tops of their heads gently while he smiled brightly the whole time.

"Kakarot, take the girls and go fishing. We are out of food again" Vegeta said with a slight frown.

"Alright, well girls lets go fishing!" Goku said, smiling wide.

"We're going to get in our bathing suits" Akemii said as she and Tamengi ran into their bedroom so they could change. They emerged minutes later in their bathing suits.

Akemii wore a red and blue one piece and Tamengi wore a purple and green bathing suit. "Ready?" Goku said the girls.

"Yep!" the girls said rushing to Vegeta, giving him a hug before they ran out the door.

We'll be back in a little while Vegeta" Goku said as he kissed Vegeta's lips chastely.

* * *

Goku and the twins raced each other to the river. Goku was amazed by the girls speed. They ran at the speed of light and it was nearly effortless to them. Goku chuckled.

They smiled at him when they reached the river bank, "How was that daddy?" Akemii asked.

"You guys got so much faster!" Goku said taking in a huge gulp of air.

"Yup we've been training in the gravity chamber with mommy" Tamengi said with a huge grin on her face.

Goku smiled at the girls as the stripped away his top, "Ready to go fishing!"

The girls at Goku held each of their hands as they went into the river. Once under the water the girls waited and watched for any sighs of a fish.

Minutes later Goku signaled to the girls to a large, blue fish. The girls nodded to the signal and they circled around the fish to distract it as Goku grabbed the tail and brought it to the surface.

"Good job girls!" Goku said with a large smile on his lips as he lied the fish down on the ground. The girls went around the fish as they shared a high-five.

"Thanks daddy" the girls said together as they begin to wrap the fish in the net they had brought along so it wouldn't spoil. The girls smiled when that task was accomplished as they stood up and dusted their hands off.

"Well lets get this home to you're mom! We'll have to cook this outside!" Goku said with a chuckle as he hoisted the fish over his shoulder and walked with the girls heading back to the Capsule house.

"Hey dad" Akemii said ducking under a low hanging branch, while she held it as Tamengi went under, "When will we see the Z team again?"

"Whenever you like I guess" Goku said, "But make sure to ask you're mother before we do"

"Cool" Akemii said. Tamengi nodded and stepped over a rock.

"Did you like meeting them?" Goku asked curiously, although he had an idea of the girls answers.

"Yeah I liked them, they were really nice" Tamengi said with a warm smile.

"Yeah. When do we get to train with them dad?" Akemii asked, showing her parents passion for fighting in her smile.

"We have to go into the fighter chambers at Capsule Corp for that but whenever we need to train" Goku said.

Both girls nodded and then stopped as they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Goku stopped as well and put the wrapped fish down as he lowered into a fighting stance.

"Is it this way?" A voice asked.

"It should be, around the next bend then after that we get to a clearing, from there we can fly" another voice told the first.

"Why we didn't fly this far I'll never know" another voice complained with a sigh.

Goku stood ready to fight as Tien, Chiaotzu and their daughter Benyah came through the bushes.

Goku's fighting stance dropped as he chuckled, "Hey Tien, Chioatzu, Benyah! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to get to Korin Tower" Tien responded, "But Benyah wanted to see the forest"

The young girl that stood by Tien's leg nodded, her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a long surcoat almost identical to Chiaotzu and Tien's. She smiled and nodded, "We live in the North in the meadow but their aren't many trees until you reach the Northern parts and they are all pine trees. I wanted to see the other types of trees"

Tien nodded and gently petted her head as Chiaotzu smiled.

"We had to fish our breakfast, we ran out of food again" Goku said with a chuckle.

The group of 6 shared a laugh. "Well enjoy the rest of your day" Benyah said as Tien went first into the thicket of trees, Chiaotzu went following Tien into the next set of tall trees.

"Goodbye!" Benyah shouted as she waved then turned around to follow her mother Chiaotzu.

"Goodbye!" Goku and the twins called as they continued there way back to the house.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the 3 full blooded saiyans approached the Capsule house.

"Vegeta!" Goku called.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta said stepping out of the Gravity chamber.

"Got some fish" Goku said cheerily as he set it on the porch.

Vegeta nodded and cleaned his hands off. "I'll go clean up then I'll start cooking. Thank you for going with your dad girls"

"Your welcome mommy" the girls said together as they followed Vegeta and Goku inside so they could get changed.

Once the girls were changed they met their parents back outside. Akemii and Goku got firewood while Tamengi helped Vegeta clean the fish as they started a fire with the fresh wood.

The girls conversed at the fish cooked, they played tag and were climbing a tree when Vegeta called them. "Come eat!" he shouted, "Dinner is down"

The girls jumped from the tree and landed softly on the green Earth below as they rushed to get a good spot and some even better fish. Over the years Vegeta had become a very good cook, his food was almost as good as Chichi's.

The family ate and conversed as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. After dinner the family stayed out under the stars until the girls said goodnight and headed in to get some rest. Vegeta got up and went inside to tuck them in before running out to the back of the house. He sat down on a chair, his fingers linked with Goku's.

"The girls really liked meeting the Z team yesterday" Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"Did they now?" Vegeta said adding a chuckle, "I had a feeling they would"

"Yeah Akemii and Tamengi wanted to know when they would see them again. Then we ran into Tien, Chiaotzu and their daughter Benyah on the way home"

Vegeta nodded, "I see nothing wrong with the girls being around them. Unless you have anything to say on the subject" Vegeta said with a smirk that was almost identical to the one Akemii wore.

"I think its good for them to be around other kids and the fighting is a bonus. I missed my old friends" Goku said smiling all the while.

Vegeta nodded and stood up, never un-linking his fingers from Goku's, "I love you Kakarot" he said quietly as he pressed his soft lips against Goku's.

Goku responded as he always did, he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and pulled him close while kissing him back. "I love you Vegeta" he spoke softly as he dove back in for another kiss under the stars.

* * *

A/N: Vegeta has sured mellowed out, I just love him as a mommy!

This story has everything! The fluff, the romance, the kids and the friends. Man I love it but prepare yourselves for some fighting action.

When a new villain threatens the Earth Akemii, Tamengi and the rest of the Z gang fight together against his foe.

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THE CHARACTERS! I do own my OC's and thanks to kittykittyyaoilover because I borrowed Tenshen from her.

Love you all! Read and Review! Stay tuned~:D

diamond-from-black-dust


	4. Her Dream (A Dream Changes it All)

Benyah's Dream (A Dream Changes it all)- Chapter 4

Tien to Chiaotzu mind link {/.../}

Chiaotzu to Tien mind link /{...}/

A/N: This chapter will start with an intro of sorts and then move back into talking about the twins but without the intro it won't make sense so bear with me. Keep on reading! Hope you like it!

* * *

With the Shinhan's

A scream cut through the night time air. The breeze in the meadow seemed to halt when the scream was released. The scream came from a young Benyah Shinhan.

Tien and Chiaotzu rushed into their young daughter's bedroom. "Benyah!" Chiaotzu shouted pulling the young girl into his arms, "Are you alright? What happened? You scared us to death."

"Mom the dream! My dream, he killed everyone!" Benyah shouted as she clung to Chiaotzu, tears poured out of her eyes.

Both Tien and Chiaotzu's faces creased with worry. "Benyah" Tien said slowly, "Who?"

"His name is Doron and he is going to kill all of us...he is bringing an army to kill...and.." Benyah couldn't go on as more tears poured from her eyes.

"Benyah how did you dream this?" Chiaotzu asked, dreading the answer.

"The shadows...they..I..." she couldn't finish.

Chiaotzu looked to Tien with worry in his eyes, tears threatened to pour out of his own eyes. He too had seen the shadows and he knew full well what hurt they caused. He had hoped and prayed that Benyah would be spared of seeing them but she complained about them watching her at night since she was young babe. The shadows were the price to pay for the psychic gifts she possessed.

Chiaotzu kissed her forehead as she shook, with more tears spilling down her cheeks.

/{We need to tell Bulma...}/ Chiaotzu said through he and Tien's mind link as he scooped up Benyah, soon she would to big for him to carry.

{/What do we tell her. Oh yeah our 5 year old daughter can see shadows and she said the world will come to an end and we'll die, pass the coffee/}

/{Tien they are our friends, they'll understand. Bulma knows that I see the shadows.}/

{/How does she know?/} Tien asked, a frown creasing his face.

/{You were training that night with Goku and I woke up from a nightmare and she asked what was wrong and I told her everything...then when you came back inside I kissed you and...I didn't want you to be mad...}/

"Chiaotzu I could never be mad at you" Tien said aloud. He smiled and scooped Chiaotzu and Benyah into his arms and walked into he and Chiaotzu's shared bedroom.

"Benyah" Tien said as he set his partner and child down on the bed.

"Papa?" Benyah said, her small voice still shaking. She looked up at Tien.

"No one will ever hurt you so long as I am here and you're mother and I will fight until the end to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa" Benyah said as Tien reached down and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"We'll speak with Bulma in the morning" Tien said as he pulled a blanket over them.

Benyah nodded and buried her face in Tien's chest. She could feel his heartbeat and she could feel her mother close by, her parents hands were linked over her. Now she felt safe, safe away from the shadows and this new evil.

* * *

With Akemii and Tamengi

Akemii and Tamengi hadn't even opened their eyes when Goku came into the twins shared bedroom and woke them up.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Akemii asked sleepily.

"I need you two to get up and get dressed, make sure your wearing clothes to fight in" Goku said quietly, "I'll come back and check on you two in 10 minutes, please hurry. Mommy and I will explain everything when we get to Aunty Bulma's house."

The girls nodded and hurriedly got dressed while conversing quietly. The girls pulled their gi's on and put their boots on and headed out to the front room.

"Mommy?" Tamengi asked as she Vegeta pacing around the front room.

"Girls sit down so I can do your hair" Vegeta said as he looked around.

Both girls complied as Vegeta put their hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Akemii asked.

"Everything will make sense soon but just wait for questions until we get to Aunt Bulma's" Vegeta said giving the girls a worried look.

"Come on girls" Goku said taking the girls hands, "We will eat when we get to Aunty's Bulma's okay"

The girls nodded and said nothing as they flew to the Capsule Corp.

It only took a few minutes to fly to the Capsule Corp at the speed they were going. Tears from the wind stung in their eyes as they wiped them away at the moment their boot clad feet touched the ground. The four saiyans were greeted solemly by Trunks who stood near the door. He gave a light smile to the girls as he ushered them inside before he went back outside to watch for others.

Bulma came out of the large gathering area, she gave a small smile but her eyes carried worry.

The girls began to become afraid, they stuck close to each other as they entered the room. Everyone cast solemn glances around the room as the four saiyans entered the room and took their place.

The girls eyes went around the room taking in all the people. Yamcha and (nice) Launch where seated on the couch with their children stood near the couch or were seated on the floor. ChiChi was no where to be found but Goten stood by the edge of the couch near where Krillin, 18 and Marron sat. Master Roshi, who wasn't present at the last get together eyed the girls and nodded a hello which the girls returned as their eyes focused on Benyah and her parents. Benyah looked like she had been crying, Tien and Chiaotzu sat by looking worried and stressed. Finally Trunks nodded as Piccolo, Nail and Tenshen entered the house with Dende with them. Akemii and Tamengi had heard their parents talk about Dende, he was the guardian of Earth.

Tenshen ran right past the people and straight to Benyah while his parents moved so they were near the window, who's blinds were drawn shut. Trunks gently patted the twins heads as he went to stand by Goten, he wrapped an arm around Goten's waist as ChiChi and Bulma returned from the other room with Ox King, Bunny and Dr. Briefs following.

"Alright you guys" Bulma said, "Sorry to bring you here so early but we have some news for you all. Brace yourself its not the best news. Benyah take it away "

Benyah stood up and nodded shakily, "I was born with the power to gaze into the future, I inheriated it from my mother and last night I saw the future. Their is a man by the name of Doron who will lead an army, he is out to kill all fighters"

The whole room went silent as everyone cast shifty glances around to the others.

"How do you know?" Krillin asked, denial clear in his voice.

Benyah said nothing as her third eye glowed. The television flicked on, a man with orange hair stood on top of an overturned building. The whole area was destroyed. Only then did the Z Team realize that the area destroyed was the World Martial Arts Tournament which was in full swing.

"Oh no.." the twins murmured as they turned away from the screen.

* * *

TBC

diamond-from-black-dust


	5. And So It Begins

The Life After

Chapter 5: And So It Begins

* * *

The whole room went quiet as they saw the carnage on the screen. Everything on and around the tournament grounds was burned to rubble and the surrounding towns and cities had been flattened to nothing.

The named called Doron turned towards the screen. Mouths dropped open as the angle of the camera was moved by the corpse of the cameraman. Half of the man's face was gone, leaving nothing blood and bone.

A tear slid down Benyah's cheek as she turned away from the screen. Everyone looked helpless.

Marron turned away from the screen crying into 18's chest. (nice) Launch and Yamcha stepped into the other room with their children in tow. Tenshen clung to Nail who did his best to sooth him, while Piccolo and Dende stood frozen. Akemii and Tamengi had turned to Vegeta and Goku who pulled them close, comforting them.

In the wake of the shocking news the Z team didn't even notice when Gohan descended the stairs with Videl right behind him, Pan was fast asleep in Videl's arms arms.

"So you heard?" Gohan asked solemnly.

The whole room nodded yes, "I can't believe this..." (nice) Launch sadly as she returned to the room with Yamcha and their children.

The twins looked around. The looks on peoples faces went from denial, to shock to looks of stoicism.

"What do we do?" Akemii asked, her voice shaking.

The whole room was still silent. Finally Gohan turned to his little half sister and smiled sadly. Just then a voice said, "We train"

"Talina!" the voices of the Z-Fighters asked, shocked at the voice who just spoke.

"Hi" Talina said quietly, "Its good to see all of you, I just wish it was on better circumstances"

"How are you here Talina? I thought you were training on Namek" Vegeta asked as he tried to stop Tamengi's crying.

Talina walked over to Vegeta and gently took Tamengi from his arms. "Shh Tami, we'll be okay. We just gotta beat the bad guys."

Tamengi looked up at Talina with teary eyes and asked "But how big sis? He is so strong"

"Like I said before, we have to train and get big and strong so we can beat him" Talina assured her little sister.

"Wait before you all train please let us get you all something to eat. We have plenty, please" Bulma said.

" Yes, you can't all fight on empty stomachs. Come on, this way" Bunny said, the cheeriness slowly coming back into her voice.

The Z Team didn't object as they ate mostly in silence, some talking amongst each other.

After a short breakfast the Z Team headed to the back of Capsule Corp.

The team split up dividing into sub-training groups. Each adult would take a shift to make sure the kids were alright in training.

"We'll need a bunch of Senzu beans, we need someone to make a run" Goku said gazing upon the children's faces.

"Send Tenshen" Nail suggested, "We live right there"

Goku nodded. Tenshen smiled and stepped forward, Nail leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded, "Would you and your sister like to join me?" Tenshen asked the girls.

They nodded excitedly and looked to Goku, who nodded. Tenshen gave a small solute before he and the girls rocketed off to the Korin Tower.

* * *

Akemii, Tamengi and Tenshen flew in almost total silence until they approached the forest. In the center of the forest sat the large, carved poll that served as the base of Master Korin's tower.

"Is this it?" Akemii asked with astonishment.

"Yes" Tenshen said softly, "This is Korin Tower. A wise, old cat named Master Korin lives here. He grows beans, known as the Senzu Beans which can heal any battle wound"

"Wow" the twins said with amazment as they made the sharp turn as they flew up the tower.

"And you live here?" Tamengi asked.

"Sort of" was Tenshen's response, "My family and I live above the Tower, the place above this is the Lookout. That is my home"

Both girls nodded as they came to a stop at a balcony railing. Tenshen and the girls landed on the floor inside the small area.

"Tenshen?" asked a white cat as he stepped out of a room.

"Yes Master Korin, I came to ask a favor." Tenshen said bowing with respect. The girls copied his movements.

"Ah yes, I heard of the plight you face. I believe you will have to fight Doron."

"Yes" Tenshen said softly, "We need Senzu Beans because something tells me that this won't be easy."

"It won't be" the white cat said shaking his head.

He looked beyond Tenshen to where the twins stood, "Who are these two?" Korin asked.

"They are the youngest children of Goku and Vegeta" Tenshen answer, motioning to the twins.

"Hello" they both said.

"Why hello there" Korin said as he gazed into a pot before turning back to the 3 children. "The beans you will need are a large quanity but I must warn you. Once I give you these I can't give you more. This is everything I have" Korin stated seriously.

Tenshen nodded grimly. Korin silently walked into a back room where he retrieved a large, brown pot.

"This is it" Korin told Tenshen. "I wish you all the best of luck. I have faith in you" Korin told them as they nodded.

"Thank you, Master Korin" the three said as they rocketed away from Korin's Tower.

Tenshen held the pot with the Senzu beans while the girls flew on either side of him.

Just like the trip there not many words were spoken until they flew over a forest.

"Tenshen? Do you think we can defeat Doron?" Tamengi asked nervously.

"I don't know" Tenshen said softly as they neared Capsule Corp.

Tenshen and the twins could feel the power levels of the adults and kids as they heard the sounds of training.

"And so it begins..." Tenshen said as they landed.

* * *

A/N: And so it does begin! I will give more info on Doron and the other bad guys and maybe a little bit of his master plans in the next chapter.

I hoped you all liked it and keep reading. And please review!

diamond-from-black-dust


	6. Enter Doron

The Life After

Chapter 6: Enter Doron

A/N: This chapter will change POV's and characters so look for the titles at the top. They will be underlined and in italics.

Enter Doron and his evil plans.

* * *

_With Doron_

Doron stood in the middle of a large room with a domed ceilings. He threw his head back and laughed as the sounds of carnage surrounded him. His followers were tormenting the people who worked at the city capitol building.

The screams of doomed humans met his ears as he shivered with delight. He easy ducked as a human came flying through the room and was impaled on a sword which was on display. Doron laughed as his _child_ walked away from the dead, blood soaked human.

"Babies! Fall, Bolt, Meire, Bryn, Esta, Chandra! Come back to daddy!" Doron shouted as he awaited the return of his _children_.

6 fighters flew in all directions but stopped and landed in front of Doron. Each one landed and got down on their knees, bowing before Doron.

"Ah my _children_" Doron said holding his arms out, "This place looks lovely, this place will serve as home for us!"

All the _children_ nodded and looked up smiling as Doron petted each of their heads. He stopped at the end of the line, at the girl named Chandra.

"Chandra my dear, sweet _daughter_. I have a task for you" Doron said with a very devious smile plastered to his face.

Chandra looked up with her eyes gleaming with pride, "Yes! What is it father?"

"I need you to infiltrate the 'Z Team' and make yourself trust worthy. Once in you will wound 3 fighters, putting them on guard. By then I shall be strong enough and have enough _rab_ to attack. And remember the 3 submissive(s). The partners and no one but the partners. Is that clear?" Doron asked jerking Chandra's head up.

"Yes father it is" she said, "Only the weak, submissive partners"

Doron smiled wide and nodded as he kneeled near her, whispering in her ear. "Do not become cocky my dear, sweet _daughter_. I am sending you because you are the weakest and if I lost you I could easily replace you. Is that clear?"

Chandra shivered slightly as Doron stood. She nodded her understanding as all the _children _marveled at Doron as he floated into the air while his children merely watched him. He removed a golden crown from a nearby display case. He walked over to a corpse and smeared blood onto the crown before he placed it a top his head, an evil smile spreading across his lips.

"I am King!" Doron shouted.

_His children_ responded with "Long live our father! King Doron!"

* * *

_With The Z Team_

Tenshen, Akemii and Tamengi touched down at the back of the Capsule Corporation. All training stopped as both the children and the adults came to see who was there. Tenshen stepped forward with the pot of Senzu Beans in his hands.

"Korin said that this was all he had. There are no more beans after this." Tenshen said as he handed the pot to Goku who turned and handed it to Bulma.

"Keep these somewhere safe, we'll need them" Goku said. "Tenshen, Akemii, Tamengi thank you" he said, "Now lets get training"

All 3 nodded as everyone moved back to continue training.

"Have you trained before?" Tenshen asked the twins.

"Yes!" they answered excitedly, "We love to fight! We have trained with our mother in the Gravity Chamber" the girls responded.

Tenshen smiled softly, "I think we have a good chance so long as the two of you fight. If you'll excuse me I need to meditate before I can begin to physically train"

Both girls nodded and said goodbye to Tenshen as they stretched. "What should we do first?" Tamengi asked as he held onto Akemii's shoulder while she did a quad-stretch.

"We should hit the Gravity Chambers and do that for a while then after that we'll come back out here" Akemii said as she finished stretching.

...

Both Akemii and Tamengi had been training for hours before the warmth of the late afternoon beat down on them. Both girls were tired as were everyone else but they had to keep training so they could get strong enough to beat Doron.

A blast was fired at Tamengi. Tamengi went crashing through the bushes in the forest at the back of Capsule Corp. She winced and stood once more as she returned the blast. Another blast came soaring by her, she narrowly avoided being hit with one. She cried out as Vegeta came at her, power melted off his skin as he punched Tamengi in the stomach.

Nearby Akemii winced in pain as she felt her sister get punched. Akemii knew that Tamengi could feel when Trunks and Goten's fists connected with her body. She put her arms up in an effort to block the punches but she didn't succeed much.

Tamengi screamed out in pain as she crashed through the trees. She screamed with shock as her body collided with another. At first she thought it was Akemii but she pushed away from the other person when she spot light brown hair. She stood up and winced. Vegeta had joined her in the forest. The person she ran into stood and rubbed the back of her head slowly.

"I am so sorry" the person said, "I didn't mean to run into you"

"It was my fault" Tamengi said quietly as Vegeta shushed her.

"Who are you girl?" Vegeta asked.

"My name Chandra" she said sweetly, "I was training here in the forest and the next thing I know I'm on the ground"

Vegeta tensed, something wasn't right with this girl, "Train? You are a fighter?"

"Yes sir" the girl responded, "My father was a fighter in the World Martial Arts Tournament" the girl looked down at the ground, a tear leaked out her eye.

She angrily wiped it away, "I want that man to pay for killing my father" she said through clenched teeth.

Vegeta frowned but smirked internally. "Why don't you come back with us? We are training to fight him as well"

"Really? Thank you" she said perking up.

...

Vegeta, Tamengi and the girl named Chandra flew back to Capsule Corp while Tamengi chatted with the girl on the flight back. Finally the 3 fighters arrived, they were greeted by Akemii who immediately pulled Tamengi to the side, talking quietly and asking where they were.

Ever since the girls were young they hated to be apart. They talked quietly as the Z-Fighters gathered around.

"Tell them who you are" Vegeta told the girl impatiently.

"Hello, my name is Chandra. I ran into umm..."

"Tamengi" the young saiyan told her.

Chandra smiled sweetly, "I ran into Tamengi in the forest and I told Tamengi that I was a fighter. Then I was invited to come here" she said smiling. However her smile dropped when she spoke about why she was training.

Bulma's eyes filled with sympathy as she gently hugged Chandra.

"You are welcome here and we will take whatever help we can get" she told Chandra with a smile.

'Chandra?' A voice within her mind questioned.

'Father!' she said, being careful to hide her psychic capabilities.

'I see you made it in' Doron said almost mockingly.

'Yes, father. I will not fail you. I believe I already know who the first target is' she informed Doron.

'I expect details but it can wait, just make sure to get cozy' Doron instructed.

'Yes father. I will make you proud' Chandra said as the connection dropped.

"If you like you may stay here" Bulma said smiling.

"That would be fantastic" Chandra said, "Thank you so much!"

Bulma nodded and smiled.

Behind the fighters the sun was beginning to set so they all headed inside. Chandra excused herself to go to the 'restroom' smirking as she walked away. 'This is too easy' she thought.

'Chandra' Doron hissed, 'The information, now'

'Yes... right away' Chandra stuttered. 'The target is a female with curly, blue hair. She is the submissive to a fighter named Yamcha Wolf, he is the tournament records we have. She seems to be very trusting and very vulnerable to attack. She is soft and is not a fighter, perfect for the first one father.'

'Yes' Doron spoke with an evil chuckle, that made Chandra shiver.

'I can't wait for this...' Doron cooed. 'Make it soon Chandra' Doron growled as the connection dropped.

Chandra's shoulders slumped slightly as she washed her hands and dried them before exiting a washroom she had wandered into. From there she went back down the hall to rejoin the group.

'Soon...' Doron told her. Chandra smiled and joined into a conversation.

'Very soon' she thought evilly.

* * *

A/N: Oh my Kami! Two chapters in one day! Can it be true? I think yes!

I hope that all my readers enjoyed. Please read and review!

diamond-from-black-dust


End file.
